<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Blood and By A Wonderful Mother by that_one_writer_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147594">By Blood and By A Wonderful Mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl'>that_one_writer_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou-centric, Brotherly Love, Crying, Gen, Half-Siblings, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Tags will be updated as the story progresses!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi, Bokuto, and Kenma are brothers. An interesting fact, considering how shockingly different they are. <br/>Together they navigate what it means to be at different high schools, no one knowing they are related, love, and heartbreak. <br/>They are brothers by blood and by a wonderful mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Some Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re just friends,” Bokuto mutters, laying back on the bed. </p><p>“Sure, and so we’re Romeo and Juliet,” Daichi mutters, scribbling something in his notebook.</p><p>”Hey! Shut your mouth! You don’t know anything!” Bokuto screeches sitting up, just as Kenma pokes his head in. </p><p>“I hate the fact that I’m related to you,” the shorter boy says.</p><p>Koutarou scoffs throwing his head back. </p><p>“Well we have you for a demon brother so really is it any better?” Daichi scoffs, never looking up from his paper.</p><p>”I accept the title with pride.”</p><p>”I hate my life,” Bokuto screeches. </p><p>The three are far from similar. They have nothing in common, except volleyball. It had been their father that connected them. Daichi and Bokuto’s mothers had been young, not yet ready to have children. When they both learned they were pregnant, they panicked. </p><p>The plan had been to set the boys up for adoption, neither one knew on another, but they shared the same plan. </p><p>Yet, when their children were born, they received an invitation to discuss the situation. </p><p>Both agreed, knowing nothing about the other, but having an understanding that they were meeting their respective adopters.</p><p>That’s when they met each other and a newly pregnant Emiko Kozume. </p><p>Emiko had been thirty at the time, recently left her husband, the father of her child. The father of Daichi and Bokuto. </p><p>When she explained this to both young women, they were shocked. Emiko’s husband had an affair with both of them while still married to the elder women. </p><p>When Daichi’s mother said she would give up her child for adoption, Emiko was quick to intervene. She promised to raise the younger’s son as her own. Bokuto’s mother had asked the same of the elder, and she accepted. </p><p>Which is exactly how, three polar opposites, ended up being brothers by blood and by family. </p><p>“I’m throwing you away,” Bokuto mutters.</p><p>”Mom won’t like that,” Daichi points out. </p><p>Kenma glares at the two of them, before flopping down on the bed beside Bokuto. </p><p>“What are you working on?” Bokuto asks softly, and Daichi turns to him a smile on his face. </p><p>“Our teacher has us writing about our families,” he says.</p><p>Kenma bursts into laughter. </p><p>“That’s going to be interesting,” the shorter snorts. </p><p>“What exactly are you going to say? <em>’My father was a whore and now I have two brothers who have different mothers, but we all have the same adoptive mother because she’s cool.’ </em>Something like that?” Bokuto teases and Daichi rolls his eyes.</p><p>”I’m writing it how it is, and how no one even knows we’re brothers,” Daichi states, turning back around. </p><p>Bokuto sighs. </p><p>It’s true they went to the same elementary, but after that their mother allowed them to go to different middle schools. At the time, they had all been fighting nonstop, it seemed better to split up. Now he wasn’t so sure.</p><p>”It’s totally weird how only Kuroo knows we’re related,” Kenma points out.</p><p>”No one else has been around long enough,” Daichi says, irritation clear in his voice. </p><p>They couldn’t switch high schools now, not after they made so many friends. They planned to in their second year of middle school, to go the the same high school. Yet, they all had their own friend groups, they didn’t want to have to start over. </p><p>Diachi has always been the most upset by it.</p><p>“So, what we’re you two yelling about when I came in?” Kenma asks, propping himself on his elbow. </p><p>“Kou’s new boyfriend,” Daichi snickers. </p><p>“Ai! He’s not my boyfriend!”</p><p>”Are you sure about that?” </p><p>“Do you plan on dyeing early, Sama?” </p><p>“Oh please, I could kick your ass.”</p><p>”Children.”</p><p>”SHUT YOUR MOUTH PUDDING HEAD!”</p><p>”Who you calling a pudding head, Mr. I-use-way-too-much-gel.”</p><p>“Some brothers I have!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Triggered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto picks Kenma and Daichi up from school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re always late,” Daichi teases, getting into the passengers seat. </p><p>Bokuto offers him a grin, before pulling out of the Karasuno parking lot.</p><p>”I’m a captain, responsibilities, you know?” Bokuto states, adjusting his grip on the wheel.</p><p>”Please, we all know Akaashi has to lock up, because last time you did you broke the key in the lock,” Daichi states, which causes a loud squawk from his brother. </p><p>“Shut it, you’re supposed to be kind to your elders,” Bokuto says, pulling onto the highway. </p><p>“You’re two months older not two years!” Daichi exclaims, which earns a grin from Bokuto.</p><p>”Two months means everything, little one.” </p><p>Diachi, despite himself, smiles at his brother’s antics. </p><p>They pull into the Nekoma parking lot, and Kenma is in the car before Bokuto has stopped it completely. </p><p>“Drive,” Kenma wheezes, and Daichi turns around to look at the younger. </p><p>Kenma’s face is streaked with tears, hands balled into fists. </p><p>Bokuto spots Kuroo in the rear mirror, and Kenma sobs. </p><p>“Drive,” he repeats. </p><p>Bokuto apologizes to Kuroo silently, before zooming out of the parking lot.</p><p>”Bad day or were you triggered?” Daichi asks, still turned to look at Kenma.</p><p>”Triggered.”</p><p>Bokuto grips the wheel tighter. He may not always be the most attentive, but he is nothing less than overly protective. </p><p>Once Diachi came home crying because a boy at school made fun of him. Bokuto punched the bully the next day, which earned him a scolding from Daichi’s principle and a prideful look from his mother. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Daichi asks softly, as Bokuto pulls into their street. </p><p>“Wanna go home,” Kenma whispers, and the elder brother nods. </p><p>They pull into the driveway, grabbing their bags, and heading inside. </p><p>“Mom!” Bokuto shouts as soon as they walk through the door.</p><p>A short, grey haired women, peers out from the kitchen. Her smile softens when she sees her youngest’s tears. </p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” she says, rushing over and pulling Kenma into a hug. </p><p>“He was triggered,” Daichi mutters, plopping down on the couch. </p><p>Bokuto follows, attempting to contain his anger. </p><p>Kenma’s anxiety is easily triggered, but it usually doesn’t result in tears. Something intense must’ve happened. </p><p>The four sit on the couch, and Kenma sighs.</p><p>”Kuroo pushed me too hard is all,” Kenma states.</p><p>Bokuto has never been more glad about ignoring someone. It’s a good thing Kenma told him to drive when he did. Seeing Kuroo would have made the younger more upset. </p><p>“I’ll have a word with him,” Bokuto says, and Daichi nods. </p><p>“Stop acting like I’m a baby, I can handle it,” Kenma states, looking up. </p><p>“We aren’t treating you like a baby. You’re our younger brother, this is our job,” Daichi says softly. </p><p>Bokuto can only nod.</p><p>”Practice was just too hard, and he pushed too far. It wasn’t on purpose,” Kenma reasons. </p><p>Bokuto runs a hand through his black and silver hair, before letting out a sigh.</p><p>”Movie?”</p><p>”Only if it’s not one your romance ones.”</p><p>It always shocks their mother how fast they move on from things like this. It makes her proud of the boys she raised. Her sons sure are something. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for the sake of the plot all of the schools are in the same city. it makes it easier lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto confesses to his crush. The group chat reminds him how lonely he really is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day is possibly the worst of Bokuto’s life. </p><p>He stands in front of Akaashi, a smile on his face. </p><p>He had confessed. Daichi had suggested he should wait, but he couldn’t. </p><p>“Bokuto-san, it’s strange to like boys in that way,” Akaashi mutters. </p><p>Yesterday, after the movie and Kenma had calmed down, Bokuto had decided to channel his anger into something good. He would tell Akaashi how much he meant to him, how much Bokuto cared.</p><p>Yet, here he was.</p><p>”Akaashi,” Bokuto says, almost pleadingly.</p><p>“It isn’t normal, Bokuto-san. You should know this,” Akaashi states, stoic as ever.</p><p>Bokuto can feel his eyes burning with tears.</p><p>He had never thought of it that way. He had told his mother he liked boys when he was only twelve, his mother hadn’t cared. Neither had Daichi or Kenma. It was just how it was, that’s what his mother said.</p><p>He wasn’t open about it per say, but he wasn’t hiding it either.</p><p>“That’s not true,” Bokuto gets out, because that’s what Daichi would say.</p><p>Daichi has a way with words that Bokuto doesn’t.</p><p>“It is, didn’t your parents ever teach you that?” Akaashi asks, tilting his head. </p><p>The second year’s blue eyes bear into Bokuto’s heart. The eyes that Bokuto loves so much. </p><p>“I don’t understand,” Bokuto whispers, his voice cracking. </p><p>Akaashi gives him a look of pity, and the older wants to scream. </p><p>“Boys can’t be with other boys.”</p><p>Just like that, Akaashi walks away. </p><p>
  <em>Boys can’t be with other boys. </em>
</p><p>Bokuto feels his heart breaking. Maybe his family was just being nice, attempting to make him feel normal. </p><p>He knows he isn’t considered normal. Not with how his mood swings are, how excited or upset he gets so quickly. How he can’t focus. He just didn’t think this part of him would ever be jumbled into the rest of the things that made him abnormal. </p><p>Bokuto is left standing in the empty hallway, and he suddenly feels cold. </p><p>He still has practice, but he knows he can’t go now. Not while Akaashi is there. </p><p>Not after he was <em>rejected. </em></p><p>He makes his way out of the building, and into the parking lot. </p><p>Daichi has the car today, so Bokuto can’t even drive around for a while. </p><p>He feels the tears slowly trickling down his cheeks as he kicks a few bits of gravel around with his boot. </p><p>He wishes Akaashi had simply rejected him. He wishes it hadn’t happened like this. </p><p>He will never be able to look at Bokuto the same.</p><p>Bokuto sobs, grabbing at his hair. It’s then that the familiar chime of his group chat with his brothers goes off.</p><p>He opens his phone, tears splattering on the screen.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sama: bringing Suga home today.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kenma: finally! As the partner ;)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sama: shut it, gremlin. (yes)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kenma: i knew you could do it! no longer so straight huh?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sama: I’m bi.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kenma: I think everyone knows that-</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sama: Hey! Not like we don’t know ur obsessed with Kuroo!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kenma: Hush! We can’t all be gay right?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sama: We aren't, only Kou. I’m bi, ur pan, it works.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kenma: what is this the entire pride parade?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Bokuto stares at the messages. </p><p>When had his brothers come out? Maybe they just hadn’t trusted <em>him. </em></p><p>He’s happy they’ve found people, but he’s unsure as to why he simply can’t find anyone. Or, more specifically why he can’t have Akaashi. </p><p>He fell for a straight boy. </p><p>Bokuto cries harder. </p><p>Everything is falling apart, and he’s letting it. His brothers don’t trust him enough to tell him, and Akaashi probably hates him. </p><p>What a life. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well- surprise? idk what’s happening but i hope you all like it.</p><p>I made Suga nonbinary as a projection of my own gender issues at the moment lol. i love nb Suga so much</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>